Kir'Shara (episode)
For the Vulcan artifact, see Kir'Shara. Archer and T'Pol try to recover an artifact as Enterprise gets involved with a standoff between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets. Summary :The episode continues where "Awakening" left off. When Enterprise arrives in Andorian territory, it stops near a nebula. Soval and Trip telecommunicate with Shran, who has apparently concealed his own presence inside the nebula. Later, Soval, Tucker, and Shran meet aboard Enterprise. Soval and Tucker inform Shran that a Vulcan fleet is planning to attack Andorian space near Regulus. Shran is not totally convinced. A conflict arises when Shran orders the abduction of Soval. The abduction is successful, and Shran tortures Soval using a device that affects Soval's nervous system, causing Soval to lose control of his emotional barrier. Shran, suspicious of the information Soval has given him about the impending invasion, demands that Soval reveal the truth. Soval, even under this severe emotional stress and torture, insists that he has told the truth. Enterprise fires on Shran's ship, and Shran relents, accepting Soval's information as true and returning him to the human ship. The torture leaves Soval in a coma in Enterprise's sickbay, where Shran paradoxically visits him to examine his condition. On Vulcan, Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol continue on towards the Vulcan High Command. T'Pau and T'Pol discuss the death of T'Les, and T'Pol reveals her Pa'nar Syndrome. T'Pau tells T'Pol that Pa'nar Syndrome was known in Surak's time, and is caused by an improperly performed mind meld. It can be cured by an accomplished melder. T'Pau melds with T'Pol, and presumably cures her Pa'nar syndrome. Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol encounter resistance along the way by members of the High Command, causing Archer and T'Pau to separate from T'Pol. T'Pol pretends to be a Syrrannite to convince the High Command officers to go to Mount Seleya. While the officers continue on, T'Pol is sent to the High Command. On the way to Mount Seleya, Archer and T'Pau attack the officers, and learn that T'Pol is at the High Command. Enterprise and the Andorian fleet mobilize outside of the Andorian system, and encounter the Vulcan attack fleet. By the orders of V'Las, the battle commences. The Vulcans outnumber the Andorians. Cmdr. Tucker orders Enterprise to move between the two fleets, where it is quickly caught in the crossfire. Eventually, when the Enterprise fires on a Vulcan cruiser to aid a wounded Andorian ship, the Vulcans are ordered to destroy them. Before this can be done, Archer and T'Pau enter the High Command and reveal the Kir'Shara to the assembled council. This convinces everyone but V'Las of Surak's teachings. V'Las is removed from his position and the battle fleet is called back to Vulcan. Aboard the Enterprise, Koss releases T'Pol from her marriage. The Vulcan High Command is disbanded. Jonathan Archer returns to the Enterprise. In a cave, V'Las meets clandestinely with a Romulan. The Romulan speaks of "re-unification". Memorable Quotes "Tell Archer that's ''two he owes me!" : - '''Shran' "I'll tear the antennae from your skull!" : - Soval Background Information *The Vulcan priest who extracts Surak's katra from Archer also performed T'Pol and Koss' wedding ceremony in "Home". He was portrayed by Jack Donner, better known for his role as Subcommander Tal in the TOS episode "The Enterprise Incident." *The Andorian officer who mans the control panel for the torture device appears to be the helmsman who informed Shran that Dolim had transported to the Xindi superweapon in "Zero Hour." *The final scene in which V'Las meets clandestinely with a Romulan operative almost didn't make it into the finished episode for budgetary reasons. Originally, the Romulan was to have been a new, never-before-seen character, but there was no money left in the budget to pay for another speaking role. Writer Mike Sussman adjusted the scene so that the Romulan became the character Talok, a Vulcan role that had already been cast. The re-use of a Romulan uniform from Star Trek: Nemesis allowed the scene to be included in the finished episode. Had the scene been cut, as it very nearly was, the Romulans' role in the Vulcan Civil War would have remained completely hidden, even from the audience! Links and References Guest Stars *Robert Foxworth as V'Las *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *John Rubinstein as Kuvak *Gary Graham as Soval *Michael Reilly Burke as Koss *Kara Zediker as T'Pau *Todd Stashwick as Talok *Jack Donner as the Vulcan Priest Co-Stars *Melodee M. Spevack as Andorian Com Voice *Glen Hambly as Andorian Guard (uncredited) *Jeff Smolek as Vulcan Commando #1 (uncredited) *Joey Anaya as Vulcan Commando #2 (uncredited) *Tim Storms as Vulcan Commando #3 (uncredited) References Andorian; Andorian Imperial Guard; Andorian system; Andorian warship; Battle of Andoria; court martial; D'Kyr type; Fleet Commander; gallicite; Gardner; General; Gol; katra; Kir'Shara; Kumari; Mount Seleya; lirpa; Major; minister; Mount Seleya; neuro-synaptic field; nervous system; Nirak; Pa'nar Syndrome; Paan Mokar; particle cannon; quantum dating; Regulus; Romulan; task force; sehlat; sublieutenant; Syrran; Syrrannite; Tomed; transporter; Vulcan; Vulcan cruiser; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan's Forge; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan language; Vulcan mind meld; Xindi. Category:ENT episodes de:Kir'Shara (Episode) es:Kir'Shara nl:Kir'Shara (aflevering)